


Terminus ( Daryl Dixon x Reader )

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon x Reader, F/M, daryl dixon has a heart, like really sad, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: Terminus. It was not a sanctuary for all. It was far from it and little did you know today was about to turn into the worst day of your life as you sat in front of a blood stained metal tub. Your life minutes away from crashing down around you as you looked through teary eyes at your brother, Sam.





	Terminus ( Daryl Dixon x Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a really sad mood when I wrote this, like I was very emotional that day and this was how I dealt with those emotions by writing a sad one-shot. Sorry not sorry.

Your hands were tied behind your back, your mouth gaged with some kind of cloth or rag. You were forced onto your knees in front of a large metal tub which had blood stains painted through it. You had a really bad feeling about this and you weren't afraid to admit that you were scared. Hell, your older brother Sam seemed scared despite their best efforts to hide it. He was the bravest man you know, nothing could scare him, but right now everyone was.

You were between Sam, and Glenn, but you knew Daryl, Rick and Bob were further down the tub on your right. The men from Terminus were all wearing blood-covered aprons as you glanced around the large warehouse. Your stomach turned when you spotted a man across the room cutting a dead body's leg on top of a metal bench. What the hell is this place? What kind of sick people do that?

You turned your attention back to the Terminus men behind you guys when you noticed one of them holding a metal bat as they walked towards the end of the tub.

Before you could even try figure what they were planning the Terminus man swung the bat, slamming it into the back of the guys head who was at the end of the tub, instantly knocking him out cold. What the hell were they doing? You thought to yourself as the other Terminus man grabbed the unconscious guys head before slicing his throat and dropping his body back against the tub. His blood now flowing into the metal tub.

You stared at the man's body in shock, your body beginning to shake in fear. These guys are fucking psychos, you had to get out of here.

Without hesitation you quickly pulled down the large wooden stake you'd broken off from inside the train cart where you guys were being held earlier. You had hidden it up the sleeve of your flannel shirt, but you just hoped it was strong enough to cut through the zip ties around your wrist.

"Hey guys, what were your shot counts?" Gareth's voice suddenly questioned as you looked across the warehouse to find him walking through the door.

"38." One of the men replied before slamming the bat against the next man as you forced yourself to look away. You glanced down the row spotting Daryl who was staring at you, his expression masked, but you knew him. You knew Daryl well enough to know he was panicking and you were too.

"Hey, your shot count?" Gareth questioned turning your attention back to the men.

"Crap man, I'm sorry. This is my first round up." The man with the knife replied, his voice slightly nervous as he stared over at the leader.

"After you're done here go back to your point and count the shells." Gareth replied as he wrote something down in whatever book he was holding as he began to walk away. No he couldn't leave yet, if he did the others would continue killing you guys.

Without a second thought you tried shouting at him through the gag in your mouth, trying anything to get his attention and distract him. Rick, Daryl and Sam would have a plan, they always came up with a plan, you just had to distract the man for as long as possible.

"What's that honey? I can't hear you." Gareth responded, closing his book and putting it on the bench as he walked over to you. He crouched down on the other side of the tub opposite you as he pulled the gag out of your mouth.

"You don't have to do this. Please. You can take all our stuff and weapons, just let us go." You pleated. You hated begging for your life like this, you knew it sounded pathetic, but it was the only option you had left as you continued to try cut through the zip ties slowly, not wanting them to notice.

"We already took all your stuff, honey." He replied with a sickening grin.

"You can walk away from this, we can work it out. It doesn't have to be like this." You added, but the man shook his head as he put the gag back over your mouth.

"It does. It has to be like this." He stated as he turned his attention over to Rick, crouching down opposite him and taking his gag out.

"I saw you go in the woods with a bag and come out without it. What was in it? You hid it right? In case things went bad? Smart, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now." Gareth said as he pulled a knife out from his belt before grabbing Bob's head and holding the blade to it. "What was in it? I'm curious and it was a big bag."

"Let me take you out there. I'll show you." Rick replied, but it was clear by the slight shake to Gareth's head that he wasn't going to fall for that.

"Not going to happen. But this might." Gareth responded pointing the knife towards Bob's eye.

"AK-47, automatic weapons, night scope, a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. And that's what I'm gonna use to kill you." Rick stated glaring at Gareth who just chuckled before putting his knife back and placing the gag back over Ricks mouth.

"Thanks. Guys, get back to work." Gareth ordered as he walked out the room. Shit.

You watched on in panic as his men continued doing the exact same thing to the next two guys, while you hurriedly worked on moving the wooden stake up and down against your restrains trying desperately to cut them. Your heart pounding against your chest. You had to stop this, your brother was next in line.

This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream. Your brother couldn't die like this, not after everything you guys had been through. You'd survived this long, he can't die like this. He was the only family you had left, you can't lose him too. You just lost your younger sister when the Governor attacked the prison, she got caught in the crossfire, a bullet piercing straight through her skull. Daryl and Beth had to literally drag you out of prison when walkers began filing in through the broken fences. The only closure you got was to see Daryl kill the bastard who fired the gun and the fact that she died instantly. No pain. No suffering. It was quick and hopefully painless. But this... this was entirely different. You had just found your brother again after the prison fell, you had just got him back only a few days ago. You can't lose him again, you can't lose him forever.

Tears were now tricking from your eyes as you looked over at your brother. He was staring at you with glazed over eyes from his unshed tears giving you a small nod and if it wasn't for the gag over his mouth you could have sworn he was smiling at you. Why was he smiling? This couldn't be happening... You can't lose him too.

Your eyes glanced over at the Terminus men dropping the last guy back down against the tub, his blood now mixing in with the others.

You screamed into the rag covering your mouth, trying anything to get the men away from your brother, but it was too late. The bat came swinging down against the back of Sam's skull before they slit his throat.

Tears were now pouring down your face as you somehow managed to slice through the zip ties around your hands. Without hesitation you quickly stood up pushing the man with the knife away from your brother. His lifeless body falling to the ground, blood pouring from his neck.

"You'll die for that!" You screamed slamming the wooden stake into the man's shoulder, but before you could do anything else the other man grabbed you from behind. You couldn't move, he had your arms pinned behind your back and you knew there was no way out of this. But you didn't care, you didn't care about anything anymore as you looked through teary eyes at your brothers limp, pale body laying on the cement in a pool of his blood.

You felt the barrel of a gun pressed against your temple and you closed your eyes waiting for him to end it. But before the man could pull the trigger something suddenly exploded from outside, shaking the entire warehouse.

You fell to the ground from the explosion, the Terminus man hitting the deck behind you as his finger bumped the trigger, the bullet piercing through your left thigh as you cried out in pain.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. You were vaguely aware of the gunshots in the distance and Rick somehow getting out of his restraints and killing the two Terminus men before cutting Daryl, Glenn and Bob's restraints off. But all you could do was stare at your brothers dead body by the metal tub. Your hands covering your mouth trying to muffle your sobs.

"Sammy." You whimpered not bothering to try stop the tears falling down your cheeks. He's gone. He died and you didn't do anything to stop it. What kind of sister were you?

"They got problems. We got a chance." Rick stated from somewhere to your right.

"It sounded like a bomb." Someone else added, but you weren't listening until a set of hands grabbed your shoulders.

"Y/N? Hey, look at me. Look me." Someone shouted, shaking your shoulders gently, but you couldn't take your eyes off your brother, your hand still over your mouth as you tried to hold back tears. You felt something wrapping around your bleeding thigh as you winced at the sudden pain, snapping you away from your brother as you spotted a familiar red rag being tied around your leg. "Y/N? Please girl, ya gotta look at me." The same voice said and suddenly you realised it was Daryl as you lifted your head. Your red brimmed eyes locking with his panicked blue ones as you gave him a small nod. You knew you needed to be strong, you had to be strong if you wanted to get out of this, you didn't have a choice. You could cry later, right now your friends were in danger and you weren't going to let anyone else die today.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, but we gotta go." Rick called from the other side of the room causing Daryl to quickly stand up holding his hand out for you. You took his hand, groaning at the sudden pain in your thigh as you put weight on your left leg.

"Can ya walk?" Daryl asked and you nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment before he handed you a knife from one of the benches as the two of you ran over to Rick, Glenn and Bob on the other side of the room. The bullet wound burning in pain after every step as you moved on pure adrenaline.

Daryl stayed by your side the entire time as the group of you walked through a door that lead to a different room. Dead bodies hanging off meat hooks from the ceiling, arms, legs and heads all cut off as you forced yourself to look away. Who the hell were these people?

"Cross any of these people you kill them. Don't hesitate, they won't." Rick stated and with that you all made your way outside. Walkers were roaming the courtyard, Terminus people running around either shooting at the walkers or just purely running for their lives.

It didn't take you guys long to kill most the Terminus people, although Gareth and couple others were nowhere to be seen. Rick unlocked the train cart door, letting Michonne, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, Tara, Abraham and Eugene out and with the group of you, you managed to cut through enough walkers to get to the fence.

"Up and over!" Rosita yelled, throwing a large blanket over the top of the barbed wire fence as everyone began climbing over.

"I-I can't. Not with my leg." You began to mumble taking a step away from the fence, the pain in your leg starting to really kick in as it gave way from underneath you. Daryl quickly grabbed you from behind stopping you from hitting the ground.

"I'll help ya. I ain't lettin' ya die too." He responded as he wrapped his arm around your waist helping you walk over to the fence as him and Rick somehow managed to get you over the fence as you landed on the dirt on the other side of the fence with a thud.

"Oh my God, you're shot." Maggie suddenly said as she helped you back onto your feet before Daryl and Rick climbed the fence.

"We need to get that bag of guns, Daryl?" Rick asked looking over at his brother as Daryl glanced over to you. He clearly didn't want to leave you alone, but you gave him a reassuring nod as you leant against Maggie for support.

"It's this way." Daryl suddenly said as he began tracking back to where you guys had buried the bag. Maggie helped you walk, Glenn walking on the other side of you in case you lost your balance.

After a few minutes Daryl pointed to the ground, kicking a few leaves to expose a small shovel before handing it to Rick as he began digging up the bag.

"I got her." Daryl said walking back over to you as Maggie and Glenn nodded giving the two of you some space. "Sit down for a bit, let me see it." Daryl said gently and you nodded as he carefully helped you sit down, the others all watching you with concern as Rick continued digging for the bag.

"We don't have any bandages or medical equipment." Abraham stated from somewhere behind you and you nodded. The bullet had gone all the way through so that was good, but you didn't care. You didn't even care that you'd been shot. Your brother's dead and you were still alive. It shouldn't be like that, he was stronger, he was smarter, he was braver, it should have been you.

"We got medical supplies." A familiar voice suddenly called as you looked across the woods to find Carol walking towards the group of you with Daryl's crossbow in her hands. It was her. She caused the distraction back in Terminus.

In a split second Daryl was up and jogging over to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug and despite everything that has had happened you couldn't help the small smile on your face. You had thought she was dead after Rick kicked her out the prison.

"Did you do that?" Rick asked as Daryl pulled away from her taking a few steps back and Carol nodded before Rick pulled her into a hug.

"You have to come with me." Carol suddenly said looking over at the rest of you before her eyes landed on you, spotting the blood seeping through the rag around your thigh and down your jeans. But that wasn't what she was worried about, she was staring into your red eyes and you knew she was starting to put together what happened. Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the group before she looked back at you with a sad expression.

"Your brother... oh my God." Carol whispered walking over to you in realisation as she dropped to her knees besides you and wrapped you up in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

You had to blink back tears as she pulled away from you before leading the group to whatever she wanted you to see. Daryl was immediately by your side, helping you up as you all reached a road and began following it until Carol veered off down a dirt path towards a small wooden cabin.

You were kinda zoned out as you all walked towards the cabin. Images of filling your mind of your brothers lifeless body and his teary eyes as he looked at you, that small smile on his face as he stared at you for the last time.

Suddenly Rick, Carl and Sasha began sprinting towards the cabin, snapping you out of your thoughts. And that's when you saw them. Tyrese holding baby Judith walking out the cabin. They were alive.

You watched as Tyrese handed Rick his daughter, him and Carl hugging her with tears of joy as Sasha ran over to her brother, pulling him into a hug. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit you as you watched the brother and sister hug. You weren't ever going to hug Sam again, he was gone and the last conversation the two of you had was a stupid argument.

_"I don't need you constantly looking over me! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sam. I can take care of myself!" You yelled in frustration as the two of you walked back towards the group who were currently camped by a few broken down cars on the side of the road for the night._

_"Really? Because I just had to save your life back there. You didn't even see the walker sneaking up behind you." Sam responded, crossing his arms over his chest and you knew he was right. You were stupid and let your guard down when you spotted the squirrel in the tree. You were so focused on hunting the damn animal that you forgot about the dead walking around and if it wasn't for your brother, you would have been bit._

_"I had it handled!" You lied causing your brother to throw his hands in the air in defeat._

_"Whatever. Daryl, she's all yours." Your brother stated as the two of you reached the group who were all watching you in a mix of confusion and amusement. You and your brother rarely fought, most siblings fought all the time, but you two rarely did. Although the last couple of weeks were really starting to take its toll on you. First Beth got taken away and then the Claimers happened and now you were all literally moving from house to house to survive. It was all just starting to get to you and you couldn't control your anger, your brother just happened to be there when you snapped._

_"Ya alright?" Daryl questioned pushing himself up from the tailgate of an old beat up truck as he walked over to you._

_"Yeah, just got in a stupid argument with my brother. It doesn't matter, let's cook up these squirrels." You replied holding up the three squirrels you had tied to rope around your shoulder as Daryl nodded wrapping his arm over your waist as the two of you walked back over to the group._

"We have medical supplies in the cabin. Y/N come inside, we'll get your leg fixed up." Tyrese's voice suddenly called snapping you out of your flashback as you glanced over at him. His arm wrapped over his sisters shoulder and that was all it took for the tears to come rushing back into your eyes. You couldn't do this, you couldn't be here around everyone, you just couldn't.

Shaking your head you began taking a few steps backwards away from the group. You could feel everyone watching you as you quickly turned around and began walking off into the woods.

"Was it something I said?" Tyrese asked watching as you walked off before he looked around at the rest of the group in confusion.

"She just lost her brother back there. I'll go talk to her." Daryl responded not waiting for the others to reply as he walked off in the direction you had gone. "Y/N?" He called following your tracks until he spotted you sitting down against a tree, you knees bought up to your chest as you rested your head on top. He could tell you were crying by the way your body was trembling as you tried to muffle your sobs.

You didn't even notice Daryl had followed you until he sat down beside you, resting his arm around your shoulders causing you to quickly flinch away at the unexpected contact.

"It's just me." Daryl whispered, leaning his back against the tree as you relaxed into his touch. "M'sorry, Y/N. I'm so sorry." He said gently looking down as you buried your face into the crook of his neck unable to control your sobs as he wrapped his arms around your body, holding you closely.

He didn't say anything else as he held you tightly, letting you cry into him. He knew how it felt to lose a brother, he knew you needed to let yourself feel it, but he knew how painful it was. You were there for him when Merle had died, letting him cry into you as he mourned his brothers death and he was gonna make sure he did the same for you.

You weren't sure how long you stayed curled up against Daryl's side, but you had stopped crying a while ago. Your body still shaking as you tried to get the imagines of your brothers dead body out your head.

"H-he's gone... He's really gone and the last time I talk to him, I yelled at him... we were arguing... God, he hated me..." You trailed off tears rising in your eyes again as you pulled away from Daryl, sitting yourself up straighter, wincing slightly at the pain in your thigh.

"He didn't hate ya. You're his sister, he loved ya, Y/N, which was why he got so annoyed when ya nearly got bit." Daryl replied looking over at you and you nodded slightly as he wiped a stray tear from you cheek with his thumb.

"Come back to the group with me so we can get your leg stitched up. I know it hurts and I'm not just talkin' about the gunshot wound. Ya have to let yourself feel it and ya don't have to do it alone. Ya got me and Rick and the others, alright? We're here for ya." Daryl said softly, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"Thanks, Dixon." You whispered, giving him a sad smile as he stood up, holding his hand out for you. You took it letting him help you to your feet as you winced at the sudden pressure on your left leg.

"You're a tough son of a bitch, Sam would have been proud of ya." Daryl commented causing you to smile ever so slightly as he wrapped his arm around your waist helping you walk back to the others.

There were no happy endings in life. Endings were always the saddest part. There were just happy days, happy moments in life and happy memories that you'd cherish forever. You may be mourning right now but your little sister, your mother, your father, all the family and friends you had lost along the way. They were rejoicing to greet Sam in heaven and one day you will be able to see him again too. But that day was not today.


End file.
